Series 6
thumb|366px|right Doctor Who Series 6 was broadcast on TV in early and late 2011. The first 7 episodes were broadcast from the 23rd of April and ran for 7 weeks. The series then resumed in August when the last 6 episodes were shown. 'Part 1 '''April- June '6.1 The Impossible Astronaut Part 1' By Steven Moffat Four envelopes, numbered two, three and four - each containing a date, time and map reference, unsigned, but TARDIS blue. Who sent them? And who received the missing number one? This strange summons reunites The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River Song in the middle of the Utah desert and unveils a terrible secret that The Eleventh Doctor's friends must never reveal to him. Placing his life entirely in their hands and what is the relevance of their clue: "Space 1969"? *Appearance of the Slience. '''Viewers in millons' 'Overnight 6.05 Final Rating 8.89' '6.2 Day of the Moon Part 2' By Steven Moffat While Amy, Rory and River are hunted by F.B.I arcoss America the Doctor is trapped in the perfect prison. Who is the little girl, is Amy pregant? How can the Doctor defeat a creature that when you turn away or don't see it you forget about it, Apollo is the answer. *Apperanace of the Silence. *Apperance of the Eye Patch Lady Viewers in millions Overnight 5.4 Final'' Rating 7.30'' '6.3 The Curse of the Black Spot' By Steve Thompson On board a pirate ship a sea creature the Siren is making some of the crew vanish and when the Doctor and co are marooned on the ship thinkgs get sticky. *Second appearance of the Eye Patch Lady Viewers in millions Overnight 6.2 Final Rating 7.85 '6.4 The Doctors Wife ' ' ' By Neil Gaiman The Doctor Discovers there might be time lords alive in another univeres, when the travellers jouney to "planet" they meet Iris, Uncle and Aunt and House where things as the Doctor finds out are quite right. Who is Iris and will Amy and Rory get out the Tardis alive. *Appearnace of the Tardis in Human form. Viewers in millions Overnight 5.9 Final Rating 7.97 '6.5 The Reble Flesh Part 1' By Matthew Graham In the future the Doctor, Amy and Rory crash land in a factory where clones are used to mine acids, but the clones are getting out of controll. *Appearance of the Eye Patch Lady Viewers in millions Overnight 5.7 Final Rating 7.35 ' '6.6 The Almost People Part 2 ''' By Matthew Graham The insane Jenifer is looking for revenge, can the Doctor stop a civil war. *Appearance of the Eye Patch Lady '''Viewers in millions Overnight 5.0 Final Rating 6.72 '6.7 A Good Man goes to War Part 1' By Steven Moffatthumb|228px|right Amy Pond has been kidnapped and the Doctor is raising an army to rescue her. But as he and Rory race across galaxies, calling in long-held debts and solemnly given promises, his enemies are laying a carefully concealed trap.In her cell in Stormcage, River Song sadly acknowledges that the time has come at last – today will mark the Battle of Demons Run and the Doctor’s darkest hour. Both sides will make their sacrifices and River Song must finally reveal her most closely guarded secret to the Doctor. *Appearance of the Cybermen, Sontarans and the Silurians. *Appearance of the Eye Patch lady and River Song. 'Viewers in millions Overnight 5.5 Final Rating 7.51 ' 'Part 2 ' August- October '6.8 LETS KILL HITLER Part 2 ' By Steven Moffat In Leadworth the Tardis is hijacked and in a panic the Doctor lands in Nazi Germany and comes face to face with one of the biggest masterminds in the univeres and Hitler. *Mels is a incarination of River Song. *Apperance of Hitler. 'Viewers in millions Overnight 6.2 Final Rating 8.1 ' '6.9 Night Terrors ' By Mark Gatiss A young boy is scared of the dark and of wants in his cupboard, the Doctor can't calm his fears becauses there real. Viewers in millions Overnight 5.5 Final Rating 7.07 '6.10 The Girl Who Waited ' By Tom McRae After Amy is separated from the Doctor and Rory on a planet raging with disease she might have have to wait longer than she has ever waited before to see her firends again... Viewers in millions Overnight 6.00 Final Rating 7.30 '6.11 The God Complex ' By Toby Whithouse Amy, Rory and the Doctor are trapped in a hotle where visitors are not expected to leave alive... *Departure of Amy Pond and Rory Williams Overnight Ratings 5.1 Final Ratings 6.77(Millions) '6.12 Closing Time ' By Gareth Roberts In the last few days of his life, the Doctor pays a farewell visit to his old friend Craig, and encounters a mystery. People are going missing, a silver rat scuttles in the shadows of a department store, and somewhere close by the Cybermen are waiting… *Apperance of Cybermats and Cybermen. *Overnight Ratings 5.3 Final Ratings 6.93 million '6.13 The Wedding of River Song ' By Steven Moffat As the Doctor makes his final journey to the shores of Lake Silencio in Utah, he knows only one thing can keep the universe safe – his own death – in the concluding episode of this series of the time-travelling drama. But has he reckoned without the love of a good woman? thumb|left|298px Silence will fall when the question is asked... Overnight Ratings 6.1 Final Ratings (TBC) Million Christmas Special 2011 By Steven Moffat During World War II, Madge Arwell and her two children, Lily and Cyril, evacuated to a draughty old house in Dorset, where the caretaker is a mysterious young man in bow tie, and a big blue parcel is waiting for them under the tree. They are about to enter a magical new world and learn that a Time Lord never forgets his debts...